In the realm of enemy combat, ballistics are continually developed in an attempt to acquire a combative edge. For example, long range projectiles, such as missiles, mortars, and the like were developed to more beneficially engage the enemy at long ranges to limit close range, hand to hand or close fire combat. However, the effectiveness of such long range projectiles may be limited by a variety of constraints. Two such common constraints are limited firing range and/or inaccurate targeting. For instance, an artillery-fired projectile may comprise a limited range due to a maximum muzzle velocity for a given combination of the projectile, a barrel to direct the launch of the projectile, and a propellant to “drive” the projectile. Frequently, targets beyond the limited range cannot be effectively reached. Additionally, the artillery-fired projectile may comprise of a fixed trajectory upon firing. As a consequence, if the fixed trajectory is not accurately aligned to the intended target, upon firing the projectile, the projectile may miss its intended target. Other factors can also reduce the accuracy of the projectile, such as, atmospheric conditions, variations in the aerodynamic properties of a given projectile, and/or the like.
Limited range and accuracy may have a number of negative effects in combat situations. For example, to compensate for inaccurately launched projectiles, launches of multiple projectiles may be needed to ultimately strike the intended target. Thus, the time to launch multiple projectiles may extend the engagement of the enemy, which in turn increases the cost of enemy engagement operations and jeopardize the lives of combatants who must experience such extended engagement times to service the enemy targets.
A number of systems have been developed to overcome these constraints. For instance, to overcome limited range, integrated rocket systems such as an M5419A1 rocket assisted projectile have been developed with additional propulsion. While integrated rockets comprising additional propulsion may increase range, these types of rocket systems do not necessarily improve accuracy.
To improve accuracy, some projectiles may comprise guidance systems comprising control surfaces that are configured to direct the projectile during flight. For example, these guidance systems may comprise deployable fins that modify the aerodynamic properties of the projectile to affect its trajectory. While guidance systems may serve to direct the flight of the projectile, such guidance systems may also add substantial complexity and weight to the projectile, and the inherent drag of the aerodynamic controls may further reduce the range of the projectile. Moreover, conventional flight control surfaces may be less effective on projectiles comprising large rotational velocities because the control surfaces cannot react quick enough to overcome the rotation of the projectile.